An Unusual Christmas List
by The Convergence
Summary: For Joe. Sara Lance and Laurel Lance made a deal one Christmas, and if anyone knows Sara, she's stubborn enough to keep to that bet until she wins.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Joe  
 **Character:** Sara Lance  
 **Other Characters Used** : Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family, Comfort/Hurt  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas! Here, have some feels :P

* * *

An **Unusual Christmas List**

 _Sara Lance and Laurel Lance made a deal one Christmas, and if anyone knows Sara, she's stubborn enough to keep to that bet until she wins._

* * *

"Whatcha doin' there, sis?" The seven year old chirped, leaning her head over her sister's shoulder.

"Makin' a Christmas list," the tiny five year old responded, blonde bangs hanging over her eyes. Red crayon scribbles created almost-legible words, forming half-understandable sentences that could confuse an adult half to death.

Laurel's eyes scanned the page curiously, mouthing each word as she figured it out. "That's a weird thing to put on the list," she frowned, pointing to number two.

"Why?" Sara asked, confusion etched in her youthful eyes as she looked at her big sister.

"Because Santa can't give you that, it doesn't exist. It's...future-y," the brunette attempted to explain, stumping herself in her lack of better words.

"Maybe he can, he's magic," she shrugged simply, going back to scribbling down her list.

"Well, but, what are ya gonna do when Christmas is over? That's a lot to get for one year, even when it's your birthday too."

A tiny, childish, mirthful smirk tugged at the girl's lips, and she shrugged nonchalantly again. "Guess I'll jus' keep it for next year," she supposed.

Laurel puffed an exasperated breath, throwing her hands up in the air. "You are a stubborn little girl," she sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"So're you!" Sara responded, sticking her tongue out with a wrinkle of her nose.

A few moments of silence passed, only the scratch of a red crayon audible in the room.

"Betcha a buck you're never gonna get all that weird stuff for Christmas," the older sister muttered, watching her sister carefully.

"Deal," the five year old agreed brashly, "I'm gonna get that buck, you just wait."

-.-.-

"And that's one off the list," Sara spoke smugly, holding the old paper out in front of her sister.

The teen arched a brow, fingers curling around the edge of the crayon-covered piece of construction paper. "Oh my God, I forgot this even existed!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Only two sentences were crossed off, the newer in a bright pink pen. "No way," she spoke, eyes widening at Sara.

"Yep," was the only answer, the teen brimming with smug pride as she snatched the paper back. "Five year old me always knew I'd be a badass some day," she joked.

"Where'd it happen?"

"Right in the gut. Went cross-eyed and everything. Dad would be proud," the thirteen year old grinned, "self-defense lessons actually paid off."

"But, like, what did he do?" The brunette asked, honestly curious to hear.

"Held mistletoe out above my head and told me it was my lucky day. I just about shoved the mistletoe up his freakishly big nose," she snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

Laurel chuckled through the nose, shifting her position on the couch. "Merry Christmas to him," she muttered jokingly, smirking at her sister. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"Don't you see the list?" Sara questioned, holding it out again. "'Hit a boy and not get in trouble.' " She repeated in a mock tone of her younger self, her grin ever present on her face.

"Well, two down," the fifteen year old responded, looking back to her history book as she turned a page. "You still aren't gonna get that buck."

You'll see, thought the confident teen, and she folded the paper up again, tucking it in her hand.

-.-.-

"You know, this is our first Christmas together in years," Laurel said with a faint sigh, setting a mug of peppermint hot chocolate on the coffee table, plopping on the couch next to her sister.

Sara smiled just slightly, not extremely talkative, but just glad for the little moment of quiet peace. She watched the steam waft off the top on the mug, and she chuckled a bit. "I haven't had hot chocolate in longer than that," she mumbled, a grin creeping up on her features.

A nudge in the side from her sister and they were both laughing quietly. The older sister held up a finger, pulling a small, folded up piece of paper from her pocket.

"It's not much, but...Merry Christmas," she spoke, pushing the paper into Sara's hands.

"You...shouldn't have?" The blonde breathed with a confused chuckle, but as soon as she unfolded it, her eyes widened somewhat as the memories all flickered back. A smile crept up on her face as she scanned the page, and she looked at her sister. "Can't believe you kept it."

A nonchalant shrug from Laurel was merely paired with a smug little grin. "Does that mean I win Christmas this year?"

"Nah, because I'm still going to win this bet," she tapped the paper lightly with her hand, grinning jokingly back at her.

The brunette scoffed, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. "I'll take it back," she warned in a teasing manner.

"And I'll take that buck," Sara smugly responded.

-.-.-

"Hey, you okay?"

Sara heard his voice, but she didn't respond. Not immediately. All that time she'd been off trying to stop an immortal dictator, and she missed this. All of it.

A strong hand lay comfortingly on her shoulder, and she turned just faintly, smiling weakly as a cover up to her friend. "I'm...fine," she mumbled quietly, turning back to the grave. The smooth surface of the stone was nothing new to the Lance family, but...this time it was different.

A few minutes passed and Oliver let her be, and the sister knelt down, pulling a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket. She lay it out flat, revealing all but one of the wishes to be crossed out. Among those crossed out was one with far fresher ink—fly a space ship. A few tears dripped onto the paper, and she wiped them off.

A single dollar was placed on top, and the blonde stood slowly, turning away from her sister's grave. Written on a small note taped to the dollar was a single sentence: I guess you won.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
